


Hands

by dreamiflame



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-08
Updated: 2003-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess can't stop staring at Jules' hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> On livejournal, mcee challenged people to write a story/ficlet/drabble based on their default icon of that precise moment they read the challenge. My icon on dreamiflame looked like [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/1003/dreamiflame/icons/hands.gif). This ficlet is short, unbetaed, and probably terribly silly. I like it.

Jess has learned many thing living at Santa Clara. Most of them are about football, or America, but some are about herself. Some are about Jules, her teammate and roommate, and fellow countrywoman.

For instance, Jules twists her fingers together when she's nervous. Her forefingers and thumbs tangle lightly together, and she clasps and unclasps them, holding until her knuckles turn white.

Jules is doing that now, sitting on her bed opposite Jess with one leg tucked partly beneath her and her hands held between her spread knees. Jess can't stop looking at Jules's hands, wondering just exactly what could be making her so nervous.

She clears her throat and Jules jumps, her hands flying guiltily apart. "What's it, then?" Jess asks, and Jules shrugs, her fingers seeking comfort from each other again.

"Nothing," Jules says, and turns away finally, picking up one of her books. Jess doesn't believe her, but she lets it go, immersing herself instead in her own homework.

Later, Jules tangles her fingers through Jess's hair when they kiss, and Jess thinks, yes. She reaches up to touch Jules's hands and they both smile.


End file.
